Woman From Oki
by Netella
Summary: Eastern and Western Army are both after one more person who is necessary for the war that will be taking place for both sides and that person's decision will be left up to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Ieyasu!"  
"Yes?"  
"There is…one more person that I think we should consider meeting. It is said she does not side with anyone, and it will be hard to peruse her but do you think having her as an ally…would be useful?"  
He had given it a thought, the what his soldier had said to him. It sounded good, but he was unsure; but he had to go and give it a try if she accepted or declined.

"Lord Mitsunari, I was told that Ieyasu will want to try and have an allegiance with the one called the Purgatory Queen."  
Yoshitsugu had himself staring at the male, who knelt by the statue of his deceased Lord Hideyoshi and kept his silence within the darkness and few lit candles around. He had paused and thought about it. Standing to his feet, and sword in his hand.  
"Let us depart swiftly, Yoshitsugu."

"Let us depart Tadakatsu, to Oki."

"Make sure we are prepared to travel all the way there Yoshitsugu."  
"Of course."  
He had then departed, Mitsunari departed with only few of his soldiers. This was not going to be a full scale battle, and if even…he would go on his own.

"My Queen…"  
"What is it Yuji?"  
The female, always called the Purgatory Queen had sat on her chair, hand clutched and resting on her cheek. Seeing her loyal and trustworthy retainer run up to her.  
She had dark green eyes, along with brown hair tied up that went down past her shoulders. She had worn what appeared to be an expensive orange kimono, sleeveless and thin black fingerless gloves. Armor covering her legs all over, but not her arms.

"It appears the Leaders of the Eastern Army and the Western Army are coming to form an allegiance with you."  
She thought about his words, wondering why they would want to travel all the way here just for that. They both could have just sent her a simple letter, but a simple letter would not be enough to amuse her; face to face would be much better. So if it meant one – or both were to be declined then it meant they travelled here for nothing.

"Very well, when both arrive I wish to speak with them."  
"Of course." The retainer bowed before her and departed, while another had come running to her.  
"My Queen…it is…the villagers of Shinai." He had kept his bow before her while she sat on her chair as usual.

"What do they want?" She asked him, her voice not changing none the less. Her eyes still staring at him, he hesitated for a short moment before slowly turning his head up at her.  
"Th-They said that they would like some money and some men to return to the fields as some of the women are getting tired from working too much and some others have collapsed being exposed to too much sun."

The female had sighed, her arm being placed on her lap. Her expressionless face was hard to read, staring out, silent for a while her dark green eyes stared back down at him.  
"Very well."

"Thankyou my Queen."  
He bowed, and quickly ran off to tell some of the townsfolk the good news.  
After long hours of waiting, Yuji had come running in.

"H-He's here!"  
"Don't be so loud Yuji, lead him here…" She sighed, scratching the back of her head. He partially bowed and then departed.  
Now coming in was Ieyasu.

"You must be Tokugawa Ieyasu. I assume you're here to make me ally with you?" He had chuckled slightly, and stood away from her while she still sat. He had kept a smile upon his face and remained his usual confident self. He knew he had gotten here first; he had cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I would very much appreciate it if you were to join me; I have a goal which requires peace for all of this country! For many people all across the land to form bonds and get along with others. I know there are many good people out there who would agree with me."

He was wondering what she would say, she was quite…unreadable. And he could tell in some ways that she was sort of like Mitsunari. Deep down, it made him sad especially more if she were to decline.  
"I see, so if I ally up with you then…?"

He was rather shocked, not quite sure what he could be able to tell her, because he wasn't all that sure. But he had to say something, because having her as an ally wouldn't be easy just like the rumors.  
"I guarantee that your land will be safe and the people of this island will live peacefully."  
She was going to respond when Yuji had come running and yelling.

"My Queen!"  
"Not so loud, what now?"  
She wasn't quite impressed, but he could see Ieyasu stand and shift himself to face the male.

"Y-You have another guest."  
"Bring him in."

It was possibly…Mitsunari.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring him in."  
She sighed, what was she going to do with these two? It was troublesome really. Mistunari was now being lead to where she was, and soon enough he glared upon seeing Ieyasu. He wanted to run and kill him there and then, but it would cause a commotion and he knew perfectly well if he wanted her as an ally then he shouldn't act so irrationally.

With him standing there, slim and tall the male had his blade in his hand as per usual. The Oki ruler wondered who to side with, the man who had high hopes for Japan or the one rumored as the Dark King who also had many other names.  
"Tell me Mitsunari, why should I ally with you?"

His answer seemed quite obvious; but to her who wasn't all aware as she didn't live in the Mainland like everyone else then news to her was quite slow.  
"In order to dispose the one who killed Lord Hideyoshi and to realize his dream."  
The female sighed, she knew that she needed to make a choice; they could not make themselves look bad in front of her.

"Very well, I shall side with Mitsunari."  
Shocked to Ieyasu, he had sighed then looked away. She could tell that he did not seem happy of this.  
"I'm sorry to say this Ieyasu, I cannot allow to side with a person who does not give me a good ideal for their own, instead of having such a dream of unifying Japan. This country will never be unified, as long as there is always someone to out rule that."

And that was true, it was at peace, then Nobunaga had come to make war, then Hideyoshi following. Sides fighting the other, and the war had needed to come to an end. It was the leaders for either side, of Eastern; leading was Ieyasu and Western, with Mitsunari leading.  
"Now depart, I have much to discuss with my ally."

He had not said a thing and turned, departing.  
While Mitsunari had stood before the female who sat on higher ground, she stared down at him with one hand relaxing on her cheek.

"When you need me in battle, I wish to be alerted in advance, you know it takes quite a long time to travel from here to the mainland."  
That was the first thing she had said, and he still remained quiet; his hazel eyes staring at her with the same look on his face.

"Next, if I stay in the mainland; you will have to provide me a place to stay."  
She did not like to travel back and forth many times, and it seems that Mitsunari had begun to speak.

"Very well. I shall give you hospitality in Lord Hideyoshi's castle. But, if you ever so try to betray me; I will cut you to shreds."  
A smirk formed on the female's lips, this was amusing; she could see he disliked betrayal; something that they had in common.

"You don't need to worry Mitsunari, I won't have such intention."  
She had paused there for a while and let down her arm, the rest on the hard armrest.

"How about I give you a place to stay? Travelling for two hours by sea must be sickening."  
Such kindness that she was giving herself towards him.  
"I don't need such thing."

He then turned away and headed back to go to his boat. Turning down such offer like that was something she was quite surprised by, but that did not matter as she did not need to mind too much.

Now all that they had needed to do was wait. However by the next week someone else had come to their land. Standing before the large boat, and an anchor pulling down; a large male wearing purple and an eye patch had jumped down unto the sand.

"Ahoy matey!"  
The man smiled, pacing himself towards her with the anchor spear in his other arm.

"Where so might have I arrived?"  
He asked the female, staring down at her with the cobalt blue eye. She had an indifferent look on her face, it did not change no matter what stranger had come.

"You have arrived in Oki, my land."  
She stated so bluntly, however he had chuckled.  
"Ah! A place separated from the Mainland!"

He had kept walking around in her sights, along with a few other's as well, his soldier's no doubt.  
"What has brought you here?"  
She asked him, he had stopped and looked back towards her, giving a slight grin towards the female.

"You see, my sailor's had wanted to take a bit of rest, and restock for a while. And this was the nearest land that they could find."  
"If you're looking for food, there is not many that we have."  
Even with what she said, he knew he couldn't take all of her land's food. He had to do something at least, so that his soldiers would be able to rest and eat as well.

"Well, I won't mind if you provided some. I know my soldiers are tired of just fish."  
He then paced himself towards her lazily; both arms around his weapon, then stared at her.  
"Got any meat?"

He asked, the female's eyes widened and kicked him in the shin; then departed rather quickly.  
"Ah! What the hell!"  
He cried out, frowning, his soldiers coming up to him.

"Are you alright aniki?"  
"Yeah, but what is her problem?"  
The loyal retainer of her's, Yuji had come; he had saw that and bowed before her.

"I sincerely do apologize; my Queen tends to over think sometimes. If you're looking for meat then please follow me."  
Yuji had led them to where they had stocked most of their meat products.

"Quite a haul you have here!"  
He grinned, staring at the meat that they had, it quite a lot. For the people and other soldiers that had lived on the island. Run by her, and she really did hope if she were to leave, there would be no chaos wrecking at all.

"Take as much as you need." Yuji offered him, and a laugh came from the pirate.  
"We won't need much, how about some fruit and vegetables? Don't want me mates to get scurvy."  
"Right this way." Yuji led him to the shed beside the greenhouse, there weren't a lot of in season fruit and vegetables that were still growing, but there were quite a few that have already grown and ready to be eaten.

"This is all of what we have." His soldiers had gotten some of the fruit and vegetables, not all just for the people in the island to have as well.  
Once they had gotten what they needed he had asked him, "what side are you on?"  
Yuji tilted his head to the side, what did he mean?

"Pardon? What do you mean by that?"  
The pirate had come back with a laugh; they weren't from the Mainland so they wouldn't know as much as they were supposed to.  
"Ah, the Eastern Army or Western Army. Who has your Leader chose to ally with?"

"I apologize, but I do not know. If you wish to speak with my Queen then she will be where she usually is."  
He had pointed towards the old fashioned home, he didn't seem to have a choice but to go and head there himself.  
While his shipmates were going and packing what they needed and readied to depart soon once again he entered the home and saw her sit on the chair, her hand on the rest and dark eyes stared at him.

"Well, my crew has what they need. But I'm curious to know, what side have you joined in?"  
"If you must know, I have chosen to side with Mitsunari. I do not wish to join a man with false hopes and dreams, times like this and in future times there will be no peace."  
"Seems like we're allies, I have my own reasons for joining up with Mitsunari as well."

Quite interesting, and this; she would look forward to seeing him on the battlefield when the time comes.


End file.
